1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to latch systems, as commonly used on repositionable closure elements and, more particularly, to an operator for such latch systems.
2. Background Art
It is known to construct operators for latch systems using a U-shaped main body with a control unit that is selectively repositionable relative to the main body to change the state of a latch system with which the operator is associated. In one form, the control unit is a push button actuator which can be engaged and depressed by a finger on a user's hand that is grasping the main body. The control unit is captively held in the operative position by a plate which is attached to the main body through the use of fasteners. The fasteners must be inventoried and assembled in a separate manufacturing step.
Typically, the exposed portion of the main body has a fixed configuration and appearance. If a customer wishes to obtain an operator with a different appearance, typically the entire main body would be custom built for that particular customer's needs. This may necessitate that the fully assembled operators be separately stored and tracked by customer.